


sleepwalking

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tony remember when may told him that peter sleepwalks, he kinda shrugged it off and laughed about it, it wasn't like peter would stay over that often anyway.well.. that was before he adopted him
Kudos: 7





	sleepwalking

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i just wanted to say, this is the first fan fiction i have ever written, so i’m sorry if this is trash, bye,

⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

note:

hi, so again this is the first official fanfiction i have written

and i'm trying my best, but it's kinda not my fault

if this is shit, just a warning!

⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

1303 words

————

tony remember when may told him that peter sleepwalks, he kinda shrugged it off and laughed about it, it wasn't like peter would stay over that often anyway.

well.. that was before he adopted him, it wasn't like it was totally unexpected, he loved that kid to the moon and back, he just didn't think that it would happened so soon.

he and peter was practically father and son already, almost everyone around them thought they were too, it wasn't like they were trying to hide it, they hugged everywhere, cuddled on the couch while watching a movie, joking around about stuff that happened in the lab, tony helping peter with his homework.

quickly after the adoption peter started to sleep over a lot, he had his own room, and it was like a second home to him, he was over so much he practically lived there.

it was actually may who suggested that peter should move in full time, after that he moved in pretty quickly, he loved spending time there and he felt comfortable so nothing really changed for him.

everything was normal for a while, nothing out of the ordinary, except that peter started to sleepwalk, a lot and it's wasn't a big problem, until he did it every single night.

tony asked may if it was normal that he sleepwalked that much, may said he did that too for a while but then stopped, then it only happened here and there, so tony didn't worry about it too much.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

the living room | 12:45am

-

thor, clint, bucky, natasha, tony, steve and Rhodey were currently sitting in the living room watching a movie that nobody actually was watching, while drinking beer and eating snacks and just chilling.

this was a normal thing that would happened after pete had fallen asleep, just talking about stuff and relaxing after a long week.

"no i'm telling you, he was a total creep!" steve was currently sitting on the floor with a beer in his hand and telling everyone a story about someone who wanted to hook up with him, while he was grocery shopping.

"he was like 60 years old too, i was so uncomfortable and then he started touching me!" steve exclaimed dramatically

"steve, you do realise you are much older then him, so practically you are the creep here, not him" tony exclaimed with a chuckle

"but i didn't hit on him!" steve almost yelled jokingly

they were all caught off guard when they saw a figure creeping towards them, they couldn't see who it was at first so they thought it was someone breaking in.

they quickly realised it was peter walking towards them, kinda like he was drunk actually, they all looked at him weird for a second until they realised he was sleepwalking.

"hey bambino, let's go back to bed yeah?" tony said while walking up to him and started to guide him back to bed.

peter only made a weird noice and stopped, he suddenly started to walk over to the kitchen.

"hey, that's not your room buddy" tony said in a soft tone while slowly trying to guide him towards his bedroom, but peter stood still while making weird noises and whispering to himself.

the other avengers just sat at looked at what what happening, they all new tony acted soft towards peter, but peter brought a whole new side of tony they hadn't seen before, it really warmed their hearts so see it.

peter was in the kitchen just standing there literally doing nothing, tony's hand was still on his shoulder and back while trying to get him to move, but he still stood like a statue.

"okay pete, your in the kitchen, it's still going to be there when we wake up, let's go and get your spider butt to bed shall we?" tony said with a soft tone carful not to actually wake peter up.

"hav' to giv' fishy yummy" peter whispered slowly, while trying to climb the cabinets, the avengers heard this and laughed quietly while shaking their heads playfully.

"we can give the fishy's food tomorrow buddy, let's get you to bed, yeah?" tony carefully lifted peter into his arms and started to walk to his bedroom, peter would whispered to him self and make this weird noises on the way to his bedroom, while tony just chuckled.

after tony had put peter down to bed, then making sure he was sleeping, kissing his forehead and brushing his beautiful curly hair away from his forehead, he carefully closed the door and walked back to the living room.

when tony came back into the living room they were all looking at him, tony ignore it and sat down while grabbing his drink, when he looked up they were still looking at him.

"i know i'm hot and all, but i'm getting a little uncomfortable here guys." tony said while looking at them weird.

"it's just that, we have never seen you so soft with someone before, it suits you not gonna lie." natasha said with a small smile in her lips

tony just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile that came on his lips, he did really love that kid, not that he would ever tell them that.

"i have no idea what you're talking about" tony said pretending he wasn't smiling just seconds ago

"you know, you don't have you shut yourself out so much tones, it's okay to talk to people about this stuff especially with us, we are your friends we won't judge you. "Rhodey said with softness in his voice, like he was trying to make tony understand that it wasn't judgement but he was concerned.

tony did know that he wasn't the most open person, but he didn't want everyone to know his business, he also understood what he was trying to say, he was scared of them judging him, and he could live without that happening, so he didn't talk that much of his personal life, or his thoughts.

he remember pepper telling him the exact same thing, they had decided to take a break in their relationship because pepper feel like they didn't talk enough, and she said to him, "the key to a healthy relationship is Communication" and smiled softy at him, then they talked it out afterwards,

he also got that, but growing up he never talk about feelings or what was going on in his head, his father wasn't exactly a good one, so he grew up without talking about what was going on, and it worked, it could've probably stopped a lot of panic attacks and drunk nights, but he's fine now.

and he has peter, he feel like the last person to judge him was peter, and that made him feel safe. peter has a way of understanding him, without him having to talk, and he's okay with that, he's also okay with actually talking to peter, and peter doesn't seem to mind, so he doesn't.

maybe it was okay to talk about his feelings or his thoughts, peter never did judge him, maybe it was time to stop being such a "pussy" and start to talk about things, so he did,

"yeah, i do love him, really fucking much" and smiled softly at his words, because he new it was true.

the end

⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆

notes

so this took way longer than i expected and

i'm not sure i like it, but i'm proud of myself for finishing it

i'm not worried, because i know that everything

takes practice, and i will become better at writing.

thank you for reading

<3

⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆


End file.
